Brothers Sisters Moms and Dads
by Tif S
Summary: Post Series Canon Compliant AU: Sophie Rose is assigned a family tree project. When she writes "Ryan Cohen" on the sheet, it gets an interesting reaction from both of her brothers, and the question of names is raised in more ways than one.
1. Really Really Right? ( Sophie Rose)

**_A/N: Hey y'all, here with a new story. I kind of wanted to explore a bit of something new well not new persay, but from a new perspective. I wanted to explore the intersection, I guess you could call it, between Ryan being an Atwood and being a Cohen and also take a stab at the relationship between Sophie Rose and Ryan. I've explored it before in other stories, in a less direct way, but I really wanted to take a direct look at what the dynamic between them could look like and how she views the family situation and the name situation. This story will alternate viewpoints between all members of the family beginning with Sophie Rose. It will be slightly different than my other stories in that indication of the point of view will be in the chapter title, but there is a reason for that. So hopefully that won't be too confusing. We're kicking things off with Sophie Rose Cohen. I don't own the O.C., that belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX._**

 **Chapter One: Really Really Right? ( Sophie Rose, Daughter and Sister)**

Today is Friday, and that means everyone is going to be home. That's good, because Ms. Wilman assigned us a huge project and I need to talk to everyone about it. The project is a family tree, and I'm actually really excited about it. Normally projects are boring or stupid, but everyone has interesting family stories and I think mine is the most interesting, not to brag or anything. I came along after my brothers were already basically grown up, but it turns out I was born in our house, not a hospital. And it was before my parents even bought the house. A nice couple lived there, and boy were they surprised! And then there was a wedding too...or almost, but Mrs. Cooper decided she didn't want to get married, so there was a lot of surprises that day. Dad says that poor couple basically gave them the house after that.

Ryan has an interesting story too at least that's what Seth says, but he doesn't like to talk about it too much. He just says that he became my and Seth's brother because our parents were really nice and helped him. I've never gotten much more out of him, but maybe he'll tell me since it's for school and he says school's important. I don't know why he gets this look on his face every time I ask him. He thinks I don't see it, and I pretend I don't. It's easier that way, because Mom and Dad have told me about asking too many questions and I guess that applies to my brothers too, but Seth asks a lot of questions like about my school and Ryan's work and Dad's classes. Maybe that's because he doesn't live in the house or as nearby like the rest of us (A whole two hours with Summer in an apartment), so that's why he can get away with it.

I'm waiting outside at pickup and today it's Dad.

"Hey Sophie Rosie," Dad grins. "How was school?"

"Ms. Wilman gave us weekend homework. I need your help with it." I get into the backseat and buckle my seatbelt.

"Oh?" Dad looks at me through the mirror. "What is this weekend homework?"

"A family tree."

"Well, that's fun." Dad says. "Of course we'll help."

"Daddy, what's the Nana's name?"

"I thought we told you." Mom says from her place at the island as she's searching through takeout menus.

"I wanna make sure I get it really really right. You said I was named after her, but is she Sophie Rose too?"

"She's just Sophie Cohen." Dad says. "My brother is Paul and my sister's Sarah."

"How come we've never met them?" I look at Dad. "Aunt Sarah and Uncle Paul?"

"You did once." Dad says. "But I think you were about 2. We...were never the closest."

"You mean they didn't come over to see you like Ryan and Seth come see me?"

Dad nods. "Basically."

"Oh." That was sad. I couldn't imagine not seeing Sethy and Ryan or not being close. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Kiddo." Dad says. "It's a lot more complicated than I can explain."

I wanted to ask more, but Mom interrupted. "My parents are Caleb and Rose Nichol." She walked over with her tea in her hand and pointed to the spot where I'd write it down.

I did. " So that's why I'm Sophie Rose?"

Mom nods placing a hand in my hair. "Yes, both your Grandma and Nana."

"Am I a lot like Grandma and Nana?"

Mom nods, she looks kind of like she wants to laugh and cry both, and Dad has the same look.

"Is it bad? You look like it's bad."

"No Sweetie, it isn't." Mom kisses the top of my forehead. "You are the best parts."

I smile. "Okay, that's not bad." I turn my attention back to filling in the sheet. I'm just finishing writing in Grandpa Caleb's name with a frown of concentration as I hear the knock on the door.

I know without looking up that everyone else is here.

"Happy Friday all!" As usual Seth is loud, and Summer laughs. They are the first to say hi to me, and Summer kisses me in the hair like Mom does. Seth then roughs it all up. "What are you working on little sis?"

"A family tree." I grin. "Your middle name is Ezekiel right?"

Seth frowns nodding slowly as he then looks at the paper to see that I'd already written it down. "Hey! I didn't want that going public."

"Too late." I singsong.

"Looks like you're going to have to live with an entire class of fourth graders knowing your middle name Cohen." Summer smirks. "Oh the horror."

"Dude, dude, you have to help me destroy that." I turn around to see Ryan followed by Taylor. I stand from the chair and run over.

"Ryan!"

He picks me up as Seth, Dad and Mom follow. He then looks to Seth. "What am I helping destroy?"

"He's just mad I put his full name on the project. That's the rules."

"Can't break the rules Seth." Dad laughs clapping him on the shoulder.

"I love art projects, what kind is it?" Taylor looks at me as Ryan puts me down.

"A family tree." I reply. I then grab Ryan's hand pulling. "I just did your spot, come see!"

"Uh...Soph…" Ryan's voice gets funny as he looks to Mom and Dad. Taylor just puts a hand into his other one.

I bring them over to the table as I point to the spot where I wrote his name: Ryan Cohen.

"Oh Sophie…" Mom puts hand on my shoulder and she has that laughing crying look again. But I don't know why.

Ryan still hasn't said anything.

"Did I do it right Ryan? I know I should have waited to ask like I did with everyone else, but you don't really like-." I wince as I notice that he isn't looking at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Ryan!" Taylor slaps him on the arm. "Sophie's asking you something."

"I… " Ryan shakes his head.

"Come on man, that's not cool!" Seth says. He then looks from Taylor to me to Mom to Dad. "I don't see what's wrong with it. I mean it's the truth right?"

Ryan rubs his forehead hard, that spot right between his eyes before he turns on his heel and leaves the room.

"Seth…you know..." Dad glances back as Ryan leaves, his voice whisper soft, and then when he looks back to Seth has that look when we're saying something wrong. Then Seth is quiet. I hear his teeth clap as his mouth shuts. That never works on Seth ever.

"I should probably go see if he's okay, uh… sorry...I mean about this." Taylor is suddenly all jittery and apologizing, and she leaves. And then it's just Mom, Dad, Seth, Summer and me.

"Is Ryan mad at me Mommy?" I stand from my chair and walk over to Mom leaning against her.

"Oh no, no Sweetie." Mom says. "It's just complicated."

I look up at her, glare up at her. "You're lying. Ryan never leaves when I ask him something." I knew he was mad and no one could convince me otherwise. I did something really really wrong. I just wish I knew what.

 _ **A/N: So, that happened. And of course, Sophie's not sure what it is she did, but of course, she's little. And she just assumes that it's bad as most little kids do when things appear to go wrong. Next chapter we'll hear from Kirsten as she tries to comfort Sophie and discusses the matter with Sandy.**_


	2. Fears and Reassurances (Kirsten)

_**A/N: Hey, here with chapter two. Here we get Kirsten's viewpoint. As usual, I don't own the O.C., belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. Just showing my appreciation for the show.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Fears and Reassurances (Kirsten, Mother and Wife)**

"I...guess I should go see if things are okay with Ryan, and if Taylor's done anything colossal.. Uh...I'll give you a signal Soph." Seth places a hand on Sophie's which is clutching me tightly. Seth then leaves going through the doors to the living room.

"Need anything?" Summer stays behind looking to me and Sandy. "I was going to make some chocolate milk, want some Soph?" Summer looks to her sister.

Sophie, for her part looks up briefly, pursing her lips together.

"It's okay Sweetie." I say. I think making an exception on the no sweets before dinner rule can be alright just this once.

"You'd better make good on that Kiddo before she comes to her senses." Sandy puts an extra bit of urgency in his voice. Normally I'd roll my eyes, but this school assignment, Ryan's response to it, Sophie's response to Ryan's response: disregarding the no sweets before dinner seems a minor transgression. "Sandy, honestly." I shake my head.

Sophie looks between Sandy and I, and then to Summer. She nods her head and walks over to Summer near the fridge. "I think this calls for extra chocolate don't you?"

As the girls are whispering and preparing their drinks, I take a look at my daughter's project. Of course, we'd decided to leave it up to Ryan whether or not he ever wanted to tell Sophie the whole story. There had never really been any need, at least we didn't think so. Seth and Ryan had always been close. They both referred to each other as brothers, and Sophie had always known Ryan as her brother. He may have signed papers differently, but that didn't matter. At least, we'd thought so.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Sandy sits next to me squeezing my hand.

I look at Sandy. "Should we have explained it more?"

"Explained what?" Sandy takes a minute. "That Sophie has two brothers that love her?" He shakes his head. "When Ryan's ready to explain, he will."

I look back at Sophie, who has began the inevitable game when milk is involved, of blowing bubbles into it. "They're different Sandy."

"And he and Seth weren't night and day when I brought him in?" Sandy smiles. "If we had three interrogators, this family would've been on the news years ago. They'll work things out. They've handled dilemmas before."

"I know." I can't help but smile slightly at Sandy's assessment. "That day…"

Sandy raises his eyebrows.

"When I went with Seth to visit Ryan… I would've never thought, but then everything happened with Dawn, and now…"

"Now we've got three kids who are fantastic." Sandy says. " I don't think Sophie'll let Ryan hide out forever. She's your daughter. The Sophie's just as stubborn as the Kirsten-"

"Hey, watch it."

"And the Nana. She's got both of you working for her. I don't think it'll be an issue for much longer."

"You're right..of course."

"Well, if you say so." Sandy grins. I slap his arm and give him a kiss… just as we feel someone between us.

"Ew, mom and dad get a room you two!"

We're broken apart as Sophie clambers into Sandy's lap. Sandy, can barely grab the large glass of chocolate milk balancing and adjusting himself and it above Sophie's head, before drops of the liquid are on the floor as he places it on the table.

"Sorry, sorry, I tried to keep her busy." Summer places her own glass of chocolate milk on the table.

"Don't worry about it." I shrug. "We were just talking."

"Nuh-uh." Sophie shakes her head. "Dad was being too much of a gentleman for it to be just talking."

"Sophie Rose!" Sandy's trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well it's true." Sophie's voice goes softer as she leans back into her father's shirt. "Seth and Ryan said if you and Mom are being polite and hand holdy, it's not just talking."

"They did huh?"

Sophie nods.

"Well we might just have to have a talk with them." Sandy then proceeds to tickle Sophie, who's writhing.

"Stop, stop STOP it!" Sophie kicks Sandy hard in the cheek as she slides down. "I don't wanna!" She's seated on the kitchen floor with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Sophie Rose…" I look at my daughter. "You don't hit your father."

Sandy removes his hand from the spot and crouches down. "Sophie, hey Kiddo…"

Sophie's crying softly. "M'sorry… Mommy, M'sorry Daddy. I just….I just…"

"Hey, what is it?" I join Sandy in a kneeling position. "Sweetheart…?"

"Does Ryan not like us?"

The question was a skecher to the jaw. "What gives you that idea Sophie?"

"All my other friends at school that have older brothers, they call their parents Mommy and Daddy even though they might be grown up and they got the same name. Even Mikey Maddox who's adopted and was Lenbrook before his parents adopted him."

"Oh…" I blink taken aback by Sophie's candor.

"Sophie," Sandy sighs. "It's a little bit more complicated than Mikey's...well,"

"Will you tell me? Please Daddy, please Mommy?"

"I wish we could Sweetie." I grab my daughter's hand. The truth of the matter is, like a few other details, the reason behind Ryan's choice is not something that he shared with us.

"Daddy,"

Sandy shook his head. "You have to ask Ryan yourself Sophie Rosie."

"Okay…" Sophie huffed. "But what if he doesn't tell me? Then will you?"

"Sophie, you don't have to be afraid to ask him you know." I reply. That was something that as Ryan's guardian, before I began seeing myself as his mother, it had taken me a while to learn. "He's honest with you right?"

Sophie nods. "Seth says it's cause he can't lie."

"Well, there you go." Sandy grins. "Can't lie, won't lie, either way I think you'll get your answers."

"I guess so." Sophie suddenly looks mischievous. "Can I have a cookie?"

I shake my head. "Just look through the menus and pick what you want for dinner Missy. Your night to choose."

Sandy looks at Sophie and shrugs at her pout as Summer adds. "You're lucky you got the milk."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Kirsten talked to Sandy a bit about her concerns and Sophie alerted her parents to hers. Next chapter we hear from Seth as he and Taylor try to get information out of Ryan. And Ryan requests a moment alone with his brother that reveals a bit more to the situation.**_


End file.
